chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Najarin
Najarin is a powerful OverWorld Creature. He resembles an elderly blue-skinned wizard. Appearance Najarin's long fingers are adorned with multiple rings. He has a long blue cape/cloak and a pointed hat (that of wizard's). His skin is a lighter shade of blue, light blue eyes inset above a long, aged, white beard (similar to that of Merlin). His younger self lacked the long white beard, but instead had a long black mustache. He has a thin body frame and has pointed ears. His eyes are described to glow with white light, "as if he uses Mugic itself to view the world around of him". His exact age is unknown, but he is centuries old.Ultimate Guide to All Things Chaotic. Description Najarin is a creature who lives in Lake Ken-I-Po. He is one of the wisest creatures in the Overworld tribe. Najarin is a kind creature, though doesn't allow Chaotic players to scan him due to the wealth of knowledge and secrets contained within him (players can access Creature memories when in battle). Few people enter his castle uninvited and even fewer uninvited people have ever come out. During the first M'arrilian invasion, Najarin suspected Tartarek of having been brainwashed by the M'arrillians and recruited Tom and his friends assistance in finding proof (via having Kaz battle Tartereker and investigating the creature's room). He was among the creatures who were brainwashed by Aa'une's attack, fighting against Takinom's forces at Kiru City. During the Second M'arrillian invasion Najarin discovered a method that takes advantage of the fluidmorphers ability to obtain Mugic counters quickly. By feeding off their obtained Mugicians he is able to increase his own count. This was essential to their success. Sometime after the invasion was repelled, he was visited by Tom who had discovered Dranakis Threshold's time travel abilities and had questions about Maxxor's ancestors. Najarin (knowing that Tom would meet his past self soon) told Tom he couldn't give him answers and left to assist in a search at Lake Ken-I-Po for Ornathor. In the past Tom met Najarin's younger self and his apprentice Afjak exchanging the location and nature of Dranakis Threshold for the location of Vlar (Maxxor's ancestor). Later after the powers of Dranakis Threshold had become common knowledge to Chaotic players, The younger Najarin threatened Tom, Kaz, Peyton and Sarah, apparently due to of all the Chaotic players milling about. However when Tom visited the present Najarin he informed Tom that his anger that day was due to Afjak learning about Dranakis Threshold and heading there to have an adventure. He then traveled to Dranakis Threshold in order to prevent Lord Van Bloot from using it's powers to change the past, eventually being forced to destroy the location all together. It is later revealed to Tom that Afjak was Najarin's son. Najarin is believed to be instrumental in transforming the small village into the metropolis Kiru City is today. Najarin acts not only as an advisor to Maxxor, but also teaches other, younger Muges how to best wield Mugic. Strategies The original Najarin card is a valuable member of your team for OverWorld Mugic casting. His ability is only really useful if you have your army set up with some major Mugic power so u can replay your cards easily. He might work best in an elementalist deck with Ikkatosh. and some over-powered OverWorlders equipped with Brain Amplifiers. The best alternative to Najarin is actually Najarin (younger) because he can still have a mugic counter after using his ability. He is more useful when you are testing out mugic because if you determine you have a useless mugic in your hand you can get rid of it to revive a better one and if you want Najarin (younger) can still cast it. Najarin; Fluidmorpher's Foe is an essential Mugic support in any anti-M'arrillian deck. His ability allows him to dispel M'arillian Mugic to counter the counters gained by your opponent's Fluidmorphers and he can still use his leftover counters to cast your low-cost OverWorld Mugic like Song of Resurgence, or Rhyme of the Reckless. Najarin; High Muge of the Lake is an improvement on the original in many ways. First, all those expensive but powerful OverWorld Mugics? They are no longer expensive, but still just as powerful. On top of that, he has an element (finally!); Water. So not only is Najarin now a master of Mugic, but he can also handle himself in a battle, making him a powerful replacement for his former self, and a perfect caster for those Mugics like Refrain of Denial and Symphony of Shielding. Another, incredibly strong combination with this card is Fluid Fugue. This Mugic will not only heal 25 damage to one of you creatures, but it also will cost only 1 Mugician to play with Najarin HMOTL and because he has water, he will gain that Mugician back. If you have Najarin HMOTL, two Symphonies of Shielding, two Fluid Fugues, and two Songs of Resurgence, and two Vidav's, your opponent will be pulling out their hair trying to code your creatures. Can you say; invincible? Personality and Behavior A knowledgeable Muge, and a wise and powerful OverWorld Strategist. He is one of Maxxor’s most trusted advisors and closest friends. TV Show Breakdown Appearances Welcome to Chaotic (Part Two) Fallen Hero A Fearsome Fate Maze of Menace Quotes Owners Tom Gallery Najarin young.JPG Najarin Season 1.JPG Najarin card1.JPG Najarin.JPG Najarin2.jpg Najars.png Najarin_PTP.jpg See also Overworld Tribe Maxxor Trivia *Najarin is quite possibly one of the oldest living creatures in Perim due to him having a card with the "Past" creature type *He is also one of the few creatures to have 4 different versions of one creature. *He is the only creature to have appeared twice in the same expansion (alliances unraveled) as Najarin: High Muge of the Lake and Najarin: Younger *Najarin destroyed Dranakis Threshold with the knowledge he would never be reunited with Afjak again.Ultimate Guide, Afjak/Dranakis Threshold. *Najarin is an expert at playing the Mugician's Lyre. Portal to Perim, Ultimate Guide to All Things Chaotic. Category:OverWorld Muges Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:OverWorlders Category:Dawn of Perim Category:Rise of the Oligarch Category:Alliances Unraveled Category:OverWorld Heroes Category:OverWorld Strategists Category:Featured Article Category:High muge Category:Creatures with 3 Mugic Counters Category:Creatures with 2 Mugic Counters Category:Ultra Rare Creatures Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Rare Creatures Category:Son of The Spiritlands Category:Tom's Creatures Category:Past Creature Category:Creatures With Water Category:Muge Category:Creatures Notes and References